Too late to apologize friend
by NarikotheShadow
Summary: Starfire has always had feelings for Robin but he didn't return the feelings, Starfire soon learns this and is left heartbroken. Who will comfort her and help her move on. SFxBB! 3 and perhaps some RobxRae .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fan fic! Please help me improve myself! Also thank you for reading. Enjoy, if you like it I can write more. :)**

**I was inspired by the song apologize, no there won't be any lyrics or stuff like that only one reference. ^.^**

**disclaimer: I don't own them. Or the song apologize by one republic. I wish :3**

**Starfire stood frozen leaning against the door leading to the roof, shock,anger and confusion filled her mind before running off crying to her room, Robin and Raven were making out while their fingers were intertwined. **

She shook her head to clear the images, she started throwing things from her room against the wall and pounding her fists on the ground. Throwing herself face down on the bed before letting all her tears drain from her now broken heart.

Beastboy heard the commotion and peeked out of his room to see Starfire's room dark from beneath the door and he could hear crying coming from behind the door. He ran to her room and softly knocked on it. No response.

'Come on star open the door' he thought. He knocked again a little bit louder, he heard a mumbled "go away" he knocked once more "Starfire it's me, Beastboy" he heard no response, he knocked once more "please open the door" there was concern in his voice. There was soft rustling and feet shuffling before the door slowly slid open to reveal a puffy eyed, partially wet uniform and hair sort of a mess. "What happened?" He asked calmly hiding the sadness he felt looking at his friend this way, she brought her hands to her face, sobbing into them letting her shoulders shake with every sob. "I- th-ey-" her breathing shook her tiny frame,she turned from the door and ran to the bed crying some more. Beastboy entered her room carefully and placed a hand on her hair slowly caressing it while she told him what happened.

"I am so sorry star, he really didn't deserve you." He cooed, not knowing what else to say and thinking she might need some space he got up and was about to leave until she grabbed his wrist as gentle as she could. "Please keep me company friend Beastboy" her eyes pleaded, he turned back around and laid down on her bed she placed her head on his chest as she slowly drifted to sleep.

'Poor star' he put his fingers through her hair and soon was going to the land of slumber.

The next morning:

Robin and raven were sitting together at breakfast while starfire was still in her room she couldn't go out there not now at least. Beastboy just ate his food and was going to head back to his room. But before he left Robin called after him, he turned to face him "what" he said in an uninterested voice "please bring starfire here, tell her there is a meeting I have to announce-" beast boy interrupted him by putting a hand up "if its about you and raven, she already knows" he turned to leave but was stopped by Robin grabbing his hand "what do you mean?" BB pulled his hand away "she saw you two kiss" he paused shaking his head "it broke her heart." He said disgusted. Robin looked at him with disbelief, "I have to make this right" he thought, he left the kitchen to go to Starfire's room. He knocked twice, the door slid open "Friend Beast boy I do-/" she glared at robin "what can I help you with?" A harsh tone emanating from the sentence, putting emphasis on the I. "I was wondering why you weren't at breakfast?" "I didn't wish to eat" she said without emotion "now if that's all I will-/" "no that isn't all." he took a deep breath "Beastboy told me you found raven and I kissing" she winced, before she could answer he interjected saying "I'm sorry... Raven and I grew close, without wanting to. I feel more" he paused looking at his shoes"connected to her" the last part was a whisper. "You should have informed me sooner, instead of doing the on leading" she shook her head "please leave my sight, it's too late to apologize" she pushed the button to close the door.

Beastboy eavesdropping heard the conversation, giving a small smile that she didn't give in and accepted his apology. He opened the door and knocked on her door, he heard a soft sigh and a muffled "go away Robin" "it's me starfire" he heard her feet rushing to the door before it slid open and pulled him in a bone crushing hug, she let him go and sat on her bed. "Robin came to apologize" she muttered looking at her boots "I know" he replied softly. "What do I do now?" She looked at Beastboy with sad crushed puppy eyes "you move on to someone better" he stated giving her a toothy smile "thank you Beastboy" she threw her arms around him and wrapped them around his neck placing her head on his shoulder.

His heart beat increased, his cheeks grew warm and he felt this funny feeling in his tummy. 'Whats going on? These are the same feelings I got with terra' he shifted his gaze to the tameranian princess whose eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips. 'Do I have feelings for her? Something more than friends?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! well I am sorry it took too long, I was just prepping it and its not even going to be good. :/. anywho when starfire said its too late to apologize, its like her telling robin why didn't you tell me sooner, true they weren't dating but it hurts to get lead on, so beastboy whom likes obviously is angry they hurt her. p.s robin ****_is_**** a jerk since he kept these facts from star anywho im rambling so here is chapter 2 tell me what you think, I will also answer your reviews in the comments. **

**disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans :/ **

**Beastboy couldn't endure seeing Starfire this way. After finally coaxing her to go outside and to hangout with him, they went to the fair.**

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome, they put new attractions!" Beastboy tugged on Starfire's hand with childish like manner.

"Are you sure friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked, a bit unsure.

"I'm positive! Now come on! I don't want to wait in line too long" he whined before giving her his famous goofy smile.

Beastboy scanned the area and saw a medium sized tent colored deep blue. "Let's go there, Star!"

"Ahhhhhh" she cried as he ran full speed to the tent and pulled her behind him.

Once they arrived to the mysterious tent, there were only 3 people waiting. Starfire looked down at her hand to see Beastboy still holding on, and a smile slowly crept on her face.

**Friend Beastboy has been trying hardest to make me happy, but I just don't know if happiness will come into my destroyed heart. I don't know if I will be able to forgive 'his' actions. I know we weren't dating but I felt that maybe he wanted to be with me; I should have known he was doing the on leading. Robin should have told me he didn't want me; he should have said he was starting to develop feelings for Raven… instead of… having me see them kiss. Yet the breaking of my heart was unavoidable. **Starfire's face fell.

Beastboy turned around to tell her something until he saw the miserable look on her beautiful light orange face. He knew something was wrong, he knew what caused that look - it pained him to look into her eyes. It reminded him of looking into the eyes of a puppy whose master abandoned it on the side of theroad. That heartbroken look;those familiar puppy eyes._ 'Why was I so aggressive towards Robin?' I know what he did was just lead her on, but that still hurts. _He sighed and shook his head. _I wish I could make her smile. I wish I could just somehow make her float. _He saw she was standing on her _feet_, nowhere near floating. Nowhere near happy…

He then got an idea, "Hey Star look!" he morphed into a kitten and pounced into her arms.

He stuck his cute little green tongue out while he rubbed the back of his paw against his little furry ear. Starfire couldn't help but giggle at this adorable sight. Before they knew it, it was their turn to be seen by the psychic.

"Next," a voice called from inside the dark tent.

BB morphed back, walking in with Starfire right behind him.

"Only one at a time," the female voice shouted impatient.

Starfire waited outside and gave BB a small smile telling him to go on.

As Beastboy entered the dim lit tent, he noticed an older woman with long midnight hair sitting behind a table with a purple silk table cloth upon it. He sat in the chair in front of her. Her deep wise brown eyes looked into his dark juvenile green eyes.

"Ask your question changeling," she said, giving him a small smile as if she already knew what he was going to ask.

He decided to trick her by asking a question he didn't care too much for. "Will I ever become rich and famous?" He leaned forward, awaiting her response.

She shook her head and snorted, "Oh little one, that question comes from your childish mind but not from your matured heart. You are already famous and I do not see much wealth in your future." She paused and leaned back against her chair. "Now ask the question your heart cannot ask me."

He thought for a moment. "If I choose to love, will they leave me?" He face palmed. "No wait I -"

"Good job, that is the question I was looking for" she smiled. Confused he tilted his head. "She will love you back. She will never think of leaving you; you will be the reason she is the happiest she's ever been." A huge smile appeared on his forest green face. "I will not tell you who she is, since your heart already knows." She smirked. "Now, send her in."

He pouted and stood to leave.

"Remember Beastboy, love happens unexpectedly."

He nodded and left to get Star.

Starfire went inside and sat on the opposite chair in front of this strange woman. The woman crossed her hands and set them on her lap before she spoke. "Tell me, child, what would you like to know?"

Starfire played with the silk her gaze settled on the purple silk. She deeply inhaled before looking up at the kind woman. "Why do I feel like this?" she asked herself more than the psychic.

The woman gave a small chuckle "I am pretty sure someone broke your heart. Am I right?"

Starfire shifted her gaze to her lap and gave a small nod. "He did the leading on."

The woman nodded in understanding.

"What should I do?"

"I think you should forget this scenario and work on finding your future lover."

Starfire's eyes lit up "M-my lover?"

The woman gave her a smile. "You will impact his life far more than his past lovers. _He _is your true mate."

Starfire interlaced her fingers. "Who is this man?" she pleaded.

The psychic shook her head. "I think you should find your green friend." She gestured towards the opening.

Starfire gave an unpleased frown before getting up to leave.

"Starfire, don't ever second guess your feelings." The woman waved goodbye before Star left the tent to find Beastboy.

**A/N: Its, short I know well sorry to disappoint those who didn't like this**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(_****A/N ****_Starfire's thoughts are in her own language. my mother is from Mexico and she speaks English quite well so she says her thoughts are always in Spanish. Ergo that's why Starfire's thoughts are slang, metaphors etc.,) Well here is chapter 3! Don't worry chapter will be posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! :D tell me your thoughts on this! _**

As Starfire left the tent, she was engulfed by the smell of cotton candy, as well as various other junk foods, and the sound of laughter and screams coming from roller coasters. Her green eyes searched for a familiar shade of green in a light red and black uniform_. Maybe he just left me here, who would want to be around a miserable girl? _A silent tear fell from her right eye.

She turned around and saw a silhouette of a masculine figure on a bench behind a rollercoaster; he had his head in his hands while his left knee bobbed up and down. Starfire felt drawn to this mysterious figure, he felt somewhat familiar. As she approached him, the light from a street lamp brought some color to his outline - his small yet slightly defined biceps, his gray and black gloves covering his ears, the color of his boots, and the way his pants clung to his muscular calves.

_Wait, wait, wait a moment. Am I checking out this man? I admit he is cute, but why I am staring at all of his attractive features? Why can't I help this feeling of seeing him before?_

BEASTBOY'S POV

Beastboy left Starfire at the tent and waited at the entrance until he heard a familiar voice.

~**FLASHBACK~**

_"I bet you can't win at this game," the blonde said in a teasing voice. Her light blue eyes looked at the opposite direction of the one she spoke to._

_"Oh really? I bet I can!" the male voice boasted. _

_The blonde and dark green haired boy went to the next game stand holding hands and laughing._

**_~end of flashback~_**

Beastboy shook his head and approached a bench in front of the silent ocean under a street lamp, not wanting to be in the dark.

**Why does she come in my thoughts again? Why do my memories choose to mock me at such a time? Is it possible to have one moment to myself without thinking of Terra? **He cringed and placed his forehead in his hands. **Three time's the charm Beastboy.**He gave a small snort at his useless joke. He heard a few drops falling to the pavement. He lifted his head and looked at the sky.

"Not a single cloud in the sky," he said puzzled.

Beastboy shifted his gaze to his boots where he noticed three drops of water. A small breeze blew by him, making his cheeks cold, and, in realization, he brought a gloved finger to his right cheek and eyed the material that was now faintly wet. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Great, now I'm crying."

His head fell into his palms again while his left knee bobbed up and down angrily. He heard a few more drops fall to the pavement and some on his pants. He didn't care if others saw him this way, not even if '_she_' saw him acting like this. **Raven. **He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and rested his hands on his lap lifting up his head to see the ocean. He let out a sigh at the thought of her name.

**She understood my pain - I lost Terra and she was betrayed by Malchoir. She started to loosen up around me more, not being as irritated with me as she always was. I thought perhaps some-.**

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scent. He looked to his left and saw, right under a street lamp, long dark red orange hair, a short purple skirt ending above her alien orange skin, and alluring jade green eyes.**Starfire.** She slowly walked towards him with a sad kind of look on her face, when she was only a foot away she spoke.

"Beastboy," she whispered, "Why are you crying?" Her small almost unnoticeable eyebrows furrowed.

He quickly wiped at his face, "Me, crying?" he tittered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Starfire, able to tell he was lying, placed her fists on her hips "You lie," she stated a bit peeved.

Beastboy exhaled, not wanting to tell her the reason he'd shed a few tears. He threw his head back, letting it rest on the bench. She sat next to him placing a hand on his knee.

"Friend, tell me what causes the 'sadness?"

Beastboy inhaled sharply before looking Star in the eyes. **What do I tell her? Do I tell her the truth? My truth. How will she react to it? **He exhaled and looked at his boots before he began to tell her his story.


	4. Chapter 4

** Well im back! sorry I suck at updating frequently! Okay so I would like to say a BIG thank you to my best friend and editor! "LivingTheSPNLife" she is like 60% of the reason you guys are reading this. **

**Also I would love to thank 6tails6! they are truly amazing in their reviews and they are 30% of the reason I continue writing! **

**the other 10% is all of you reading this, all of you being helpful and caring in the reviews! thank you all! and if you have any suggestions for a one-shot I could make I would be happy to read them. now with out further-a-do I present my story. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

"Starfire, what I'm about to tell you is." he shifted uncomfortably." Pretty hard to talk about" Starfire gazed into his broken, green, cloudy eyes,

"You can tell me, friend Beast boy" she squeezed his knee gently, he placed a gloved hand on her orange tinged hand.

"Two months ago right before Trigon," he swallowed hard "Raven and I were dating" he paused looking at Starfire's shocked expression;

"She and I had a few arguments, she didn't like cuddling or kissing, always making excuses to avoid a kiss or any form of intimacy" Starfire nodded in understanding.  
BB's POV  
"After the Trigon battle happened she said we needed a break, I told her what did I do wrong but she just silenced me and said that I couldn't handle the truth no matter how brutal" I uncomfortably shifted my gaze at the ocean's waves "I told her to tell me what was wrong and she said that she knew deep down we didn't belong together..." I felt a hot tear slide down my left cheek "She wanted to be with someone else. She was feeling conflicted between him and I, until then she realized who was more suitable for her." I faced towards Starfire-Her eyes were watery and her beautiful cheeks were stained with tears; "She never told me who held her heart, I later found out who it was." I paused knowing how great of an impact it had on me when I found out-

"Robin" I managed to say said boy's name with slight trouble, Starfire stood up abruptly with anger and confusion in her emerald eyes "when you told me they were kissing-that's when I realized it" I let my head hang, I heard her sit next to me and then I felt her arms wrap around my neck, her beautiful warm inviting scent; the smell of strawberries and cotton candy. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around the middle of her back, I could feel her crying on my shoulder. I could feel the tears through my uniform. I could feel her angry. But why was she _this_ upset?  
I pulled away from the hug and placed my hand under her chin to make her look me in the eyes.  
Starfire's POV

As I let all of my tears spew on his uniform I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew something was wrong, something was bothering him but he always wore a smile and waved me off. Here I am upset that robin just 'led me on' while **_he_** got his heart broken and stepped on. How could she be so cruel in telling him she no longer felt the same about him? Why would she tell him in such a remorseless-

I felt Beastboy pull away from our embrace and place his hand on my chin forcing me to focus on his dark forest green eyes, so full of torment but still shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Tell me Star, why are you this upset? Is it because you saw me cry?" He softly asked with a confused tone.

I speculated whether I should tell him all of my thoughts or just what I deem tell able. I shook my head and freed myself from his hand, "Beastboy, I feel the emotion of guilt." He gave a small grin "Why?" "Well, I have only been 'led on' by Robin, while you have been broken in the heart by friend Raven" Beastboy let out a sigh and push a hand through his hair, he was about to say something but I interrupted saying "You do not deserve to have such sadness in your life, you are a boy whom is kind to me and others, you have helped me and now I must," I paused looking for the correct way to say what I wanted to say; after much thought I finally finished my sentence "give back the 'help'" Beastboy chuckled "I think you meant return the favor" confused I tilt my head to the side,

"Isn't a favor, one prefers something over something? So why would you return a preference?"

"It can also mean to do something for someone that is unexpected or that is asked of someone"

"oh".

We sat there in silence, until I saw a couple running up to a big structure with this long car-shape, carrying people putting their hands up and screaming;  
I immediately recognized it, it's a roller coaster! I jumped in glee. People have amazing times on there! Starfire stood up rapidly and grabbed BB's hand "Friend Beastboy, let us go to that coaster of rollers!" Beastboy nodded laughing, as she flew them to the line dragging him behind.

When they were in line they waited for no more than ten minutes, Starfire bounced eagerly knowing Beastboy would soon forget his worries on the roller coaster. "Star why are you so excited about going on a roller coaster?" Beastboy asked curiously.  
"People have 'fun' on these kinds of rides, is it not true?" Starfire asked with slight confusion.

"Nah, you're right I was just wondering" he laughed nervously.  
When the people got off of the ride it was Beastboy and Star's turn, they sat in the second row close to the front both sitting close together. Once the ride started Starfire threw her hands in the air.  
**THIRD PERSON POV**

Beastboy was having fun but he when he saw Starfire enjoying herself so much he couldn't help but smile, the way her hair flowed behind her and how her face gushed with so much joy. The truth was he thought everything about her was cute; the ways she would get confused at human customs and how she would phrase sentences. Or how she would giggle at his corny jokes and failure-of-pranks. He truly appreciated her presence and she, his.  
Starfire could tell Beastboy was staring at her but she didn't understand why, was he not having fun? Was there something on her face?-She looked at BB and smiled "is there a mutklarf on my face?" She asked with a terrified look, gesturing to her face, he shook his head,

"No I just thought..." He stopped a slight red coated his green cheeks. Starfire's eyes grew wide "Is something the 'matter'? Are you getting the _fever_?" She placed a cold hand on his forehead. His face flushed more red at their touch, he gave her a toothy smile and said he was okay and just enjoyed the rest of the ride. But Starfire wouldn't let him trick her with 'I'm okay' so she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers "We shall leave and I will give you that thing that makes humans feel better!" Starfire stated.  
Once the ride finished they got off and she began to fly carrying him by the armpits, they arrived on the roof of the tower and she carefully set him down.

"Starfire, I'm okay! I don't need medicine" he smiled.

"I shall not be tricked again!" she growled irritated.

"What do you mean tricked?" he said baffled

"You wore a smile to cover the sadness you felt, you would tell me you were 'okay' but now I will heal you and give you the 'comfort'" She stated grabbing him by the wrist. He placed his hand on hers and stopped trying to get away instead he just let her drag him to the door until he said her name in a cool flirty tone. Her body went rigid and she released him, looking at her boots.

"Y-ye-yes" she stuttered, he walk towards her; he was taller than he was two months ago, he was now at eye level with her; I still got it! He mentally cheered-He gave her a side smile "I am not sick" he put a hand on her shoulder "thank you for worrying but I am fine really." She nodded and hugged him again. "Let us watch a movie!" She suggested.

"How does a horror movie sound like?" She nodded enthusiastically "This is glorious! I shall go change into clothes that I find most comfortable!" Starfire left to her room to change while Beastboy picked a movie from his massive collection. He ended up picking 'Silent Hill'. About to leave his room he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in star" he shouted with a grin but was surprised to see Raven standing at the door. His smile turned into a slight frown "What can I help you with Raven?" He droned walking up to the doorframe with the DVD in hand. "I wanted to ask where you went this evening." She said in her usual monotonous voice, "I went to the fair why?" He said a bit agitated

"Oh, I was just wondering. You never seem to go out much."

"Why does this concern you? We are no longer together." Ignoring his question and statement, she pushed further asking "Who did you go with?" her big dark purple eyes filled with despondent, Beastboy let out a sigh "I was with Starfire" he deadpanned.  
"Now if you don't mind I gotta meet up with her, we are going to watch a movie" he side stepped past her but she caught his arm "Are you and her dating now?" She stated with an emotionless face but eyes filled with envy. She took a deep breath and let him go.

"**N****_ow_** you care about _me_?" He spat, leaving her in the hallway alone to feel remorseful.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the looooooooong wait! I have been busy and lazy :/ also 6tails6 I will work on your one-shot I just need to make a little more research on super Mario galaxy, haven't played that game in a long time! umm I probably will make another teen titans fanfic or a little mermaid and peterpan one, idk any suggestions? **

**~nariko**

Raven phased to her dark gothic room sitting on her bed, tears slowly streaming down her face;

_I'm so sorry Beastboy, I am sorry I ever hurt you. But why must you move on so fast… Why I am feeling like this__? _She moved from her dark purple bed to the floor wiping away a stray tear and started meditating to get away from those confusing thoughts of hers.

**Meanwhile** in the living room: (**or common room?) **

Beastboy put in the DVD and sat on the couch next to Starfire whom had her knees pressed tightly to her chest preparing herself to get immensely scared by the horror movie. BB noticed this and wrapped his arm around her waist "Star, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here" his understanding voice and toothy grin relaxed Starfire. "Thank you, Beastboy" she rested her head on his right shoulder.

The movie started and halfway through it Star had her hands covering her eyes peeking through the cracks of her fingers every once in a while, while being very close to Beastboy.- Beastboy didn't mind her being so close, he understood she was scared which was fine because he too was afraid when he first saw this movie, yet her scent made this good-weird feeling in his stomach.

When the movie ended Starfire had red-rimmed watery eyes , "Why are you upset?" Beastboy asked confused. "It is so sad that the girl whom is 'creepy' and mother cannot see the father no more, and he cannot see them." Beastboy grabbed her hand, "They will see each other again." Starfire's eyes glimmered "Really?" he nodded "Of course". She gave him a rib-crushing hug "Oh this is wondrous!" "Y-ye-yea-h mo-sss-t defi-niit-lll-ey" he breathed out, sort of choked. Starfire realized she was suffocating him and quickly released him. "Sorry" she mumbled looking disappointed with her self.

Beastboy morphed into a puppy and jumped onto her lap, making endearing big puppy eyes at her, Starfire placed a kiss on the green dog's nose. "Do you forgive me?" Starfire asked the puppy, the green dog licked her cheek, which caused Starfire to giggle profusely.

-green&orange-

Prior to the movie

Robin, was at his desk in his dark lit room on his laptop trying to find leads on possible escapee criminals, when he was distracted by the sound of a movie coming from the main room, he ignored it and put his ear-buds in to drown out the sound. After a while he let out a yawn, he was extremely exhausted from training for 5 hours then sparring against Cyborg and Raven, _he didn't give up but it ended in his and Cyborg's defeat_, and after that he trained for 3 more hours. He took his ear-buds out and looked at the clock on his night stand, it read 12:45a.m- his thoughts were soon interrupted by giggling and laughing coming from the main room. He let out a sigh and took off his uniform leaving only his boxers on. He laid on his bed pulling a blanket over himself closing his eyes preparing to go to sleep. That is until the alarm rang all throughout the tower. He leapt out of bed pulling his uniform on, finishing off by slipping his boots on, he ran to the main room noticing Starfire and Beastboy already there along with Raven who _just_ phased through the ground. Cyborg was right behind him and logged on to the mainframe with precision and accuracy even after he was awaken from his deep sleep.

"It seems there was a robbery at a store, the culprits are being chased down by police-cars. They ran several red lights and are heading down J.C memorial and Park west." Cyborg stated.

Robin pondered for a bit before letting out a yawn, "Let's stop them before things get out of hand." The team stared at Robin, his stance was anything but ready, his shoulders drooped, his mask probably hid bags under his eyes, his voice was laced with sleep and agitation. Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire quickly took note of this, Cyborg was too busy checking out things on the big computer .

"Dude, are you _alright_?" Beastboy asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Robin barked. Beastboy put his hands up in defense and hid behind Starfire.

Starfire eyed Robin, "I think, Robin should go put his head away" they all looked at Star confused, except Beastboy who just shook his head with a chuckle.

"I think what Starfire means is he needs some sleep." Beastboy explained.

"I don't need sleep, now lets get going we are going to let them get away!" Robin growled. Raven approached him "Go to sleep, Beastboy and I can do this", Robin was about to refuse when Star piped "I can help them!" "Let them do this, so you can rest, I can watch them from the monitor and if something happens I can call you. You look horrible." Cyborg stated.

"Fine!" Robin threw his arms up, "But I'm only agreeing with you four since I believe in all of you." with that he left to his room.

Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy flew to the last intersection the thieves were last seen at. Once arriving they didn't see the cars until Cyborg told them they were four streets ahead. Flying towards the road the criminals were on, they could see a speeding Black Porsche followed by 3 cop cars. The guy on the passenger side was shooting at the cruisers, hitting some on their windshields and trying to hit one of the cops tires. The man kept missing until a lucky shot hit one of the cop-cars causing it to swerve and crash into a street lamp, making the pole break and fall shattering the windshield of said car . "Alright, so what's the plan?" Beastboy inquired. "We should stop the car." Raven spoke monotonously with a hint of sarcasm, the two nodded in agreement and followed the cloaked-gothic to stop the car.

They flew in front of the car, Raven used her magic to encase the Porsche in a bright white stopping it completely, then proceeded to rip away their weapons, Beastboy (now in gorilla form) and Starfire approached the car tearing away the car doors, plucking the people from inside and throwing them on the hard cold pavement, Star and BB held them down awaiting for the cops to arrive. The cops parked around the criminals, getting out of their cars to arrest them, all the while their weapons pointed at them.

As soon as they were put in handcuffs a thunderous explosion was heard, they all faced in its direction, a cop car slammed hard on the black street, shots rang out and another deafening boom.

IN THE TOWER

Cyborg viewed the screen with a sleepy human eye, he saw when they stopped the car, taking the people out and putting them on the ground. He was ready to head to bed until he heard a mind blowing explosion. His finger typed on the keyboard to see what caused it and was quite surprised to see what it was.

-green&orange-

BACK AT THE CRIME SCENE

A woman appeared fro the dust cloud she had a long red cloak stopping above her ankles, her dark green hair flowed below her waist, she had black army boots reaching below her knees; On her left shoulder hung a black satchel; Her thighs were covered by a black silk skirt stopping above her boots. She wore a long sleeved black with red lace shirt revealing a bit of cleavage, but the strangest thing was that her eyes were a light purple-blue. She reached inside her satchel and pulled out a blue and black wand with a brilliant red stone at the point, she whispered something to it and the three titans were encased in a light red bubble of their own.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked raven the more knowledgeable of magic.

Right before Raven was about to answer Starfire let out a yelp, the two titans directed their attention to a shocked Starfire, her body was glowing a bright emerald green and some green was slowly flowing to the woman's wand.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Beastboy.

The woman smirked and pointed her wand at Beastboy, his body then started to glow a dark green starting from his hands and feet, it felt as if he had been running for 10 minutes straight.

Seeing Beastboy's green skin turn into a light shade of green angered and worried Raven, she flicked her eyes to their captor and yelled "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" a car flew at the woman but she blocked it with her free hand, this was enough time for Raven to try and save them, she concentrated hard and whispered her mantra, her white magic grabbed Beastboy and Starfire setting them on the lone sidewalk, she tried to phase out of the bubble but couldn't. Raven heard chortling, she looked up to see the woman laughing at her attempts to free herself.

The red cloaked woman waved her wand at an unconscious Starfire and Beastboy imprisoning them once again, Raven threw several things at the female hoping to hit her but of course the woman used her magic and moved the objects away, little by little the bodies of her fellow teammates were approaching this fiend, Raven chanted her phrase and started to pull on their bodies, the woman pulled back. It was a tug-o-war with magic and the bubble containing their bodies until Raven used all her power to pull Beastboy free, she caught him and turned to set him on the ground before turning around to save Starfire, but she and the red cloaked lady were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6, I hope you all like it! I stayed up till 4 writing this, but then I edited it like three days later and my Best friend also edited it! Thank you LivingTheSPNLife! Well tonight I might work on the 7****th**** chapter or probably not, who knows :3 I just want to say I love all of you! And I support constructive criticism but not destructive critique. So thank you again! Here it is :D chapter 6. ~Nariko**

Cyborg saw the enchanting woman in red appear from the dying dust cloud, when the mysterious lady captured his friends he snapped out of his shocked-induced daze and sprinted to Robin's room. He banged on the door, until a sleep-deprived, dressed in full costume Robin opened the door.

Robin looked at Cyborg's face, it was full of concern and apprehension.

"What happened?" Robin prompted.

"Trouble." Was all Cyborg needed to say before Robin threw on his boots and ran towards the stairs following close behind Cyborg. Robin got on his R-cycle driving full speed to the crime scene, while Cyborg went in the T-car hoping to get to his three friends in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Green&Orange~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven sat impatiently next to an unconscious-drooling Beastboy until she heard the sound of a motorcycle stopping along with the sound of a heavy car screeching to a halt. Raven stood up abruptly "Starfire was taken."

Robin looked at his unconscious fellow titan then looked at Cyborg.

Cyborg knew what he was going to say, "I'll stay with the grass-stain ya'll look for Star."

Raven levitated to the sky hoping to find some of Starfire's familiar aura.

Robin searched possible streets the criminal could have escaped by, he stopped and contacted Cyborg through the device, he saw the metal man's face "Any info?" he inquired. Cyborg told Robin the last place she was at until the communicator was possibly destroyed and her signal was lost. Robin informed Raven and they both went to the Haynes Woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Green&Orange~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfire awoke with her forehead pressed against a hard dusty floor, she opened her eyes and tried to sit-up, but gave up, she was far too exhausted to do anything. Starfire tried to move her hands but felt something strong and cold holding them against her back. She then turned her head to see where she was, it was a small gray storage-space with no windows and two elongated light bulbs on the ceiling. Frankly it was dull and kind of creepy to her. The sound of a keypad by the door being pressed caught her attention and she pretended to still be unconscious, turning her head to lay against the hard cement floor. Some of her fire red hair fell next to her eye, camouflaging it enough so that she could see through a few strands.

"There she is I couldn't get the other one since it was only three of them." a honeyed female voice spoke.

"You only get half your payment then." a husky soft male voice replied.

Starfire saw two pairs of legs, one pair in black tights and the other in black hiking-army boots with many holes and black laces coming out of them.

"I would have brought the one with green skin, but the cloaked girl saved him." the female voice stated with slight anger in her sweet tone.

"Pity, that guy's powerful along with that purple sorceress." the male voice joked.

"But she will do, I'm most positive they will come looking for her. Especially their _leader._" he added, with resentment in his voice at the end.

"If they do come what is our plan?" she asked uninterested.

"Uh-uh-uhn, lets not get ahead of ourselves sweet lips." he sang.

"Don't call me that." she said in annoyance. "Well it's true, I'm just stating a fact." he replied coolly. Before the girl could answer, Starfire heard lip smacking and other sounds she heard at the movie theater once.

_These two are strange, and why does that male voice sound so familiar? Could it be? No. Perhaps, but what does he want with Robin and me? Hopefully they come soon, and their plan wont stop my friends from saving me. _

After the sounds ended she heard the female giggle and whisper something, Starfire's arms were getting achy of being behind her back so she tried to adjust them a bit hoping for the two strangers; yet somehow familiar; to not notice.

"Seems sleeping beauty is finally awake." the male said in a enticing smug voice.

Too late.

"I still don't understand why we have her under restraint?" the female muttered.

Starfire rolled on her side and stared side-ways at the two beings in front of her.

"What is it you require of me?" she groggily asked.

The woman Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy encountered not too long ago stood in front of her, along with Red-X. _I knew it was him. _

"Well, we need _you_ for your powers and we need your 'team' distracted for a bit." Red-X answered uninterested. "My powers?" Starfire whispered, "Why?" "You can't know everything cutie" she could practically see his smirk through his mask. The female scoffed before walking towards Star. Starfire thought the lady was going to smack her but she instead helped her sit up. Now that Star had a better view of her she was stunning, her big alluring light purple-blue eyes, the way her full lips were tinted in a shade of red, even her scent was beautiful. Then Starfire noticed, she had dark green hair. _Just like Beastboy's eyes._ Her heart skipped a beat remembering him. The kind woman eyed the woozy Starfire with confusion. After helping her to sit the woman reached behind Starfire and unchained her. Confused Star smiled at her,

"Thank you, for letting me leave." this sentence earned a laugh from the beautiful woman.

"I'm not setting you free, I just know how uncomfortable it is having your hands behind your back for too long." a slight sadness filled the woman's unique eyes.

"Thank you, for showing the 'kindness'." The red-cloaked woman shrugged it off, before standing up, but Starfire reached for her wrist; which was surprisingly warm.

"What is your name?" Star heard her sigh, before turning around to answer. "Alani", "My name is-" Starfire started before Alani cut her off, "I know who you are, Koriand'r, also known as Starfire." shocked Starfire stayed silent, letting her hand fall back to her side, until Alani pointed to her eyes, "Didn't give up a lot of me for nothing." she snickered then turned back to Red-X whom had his arms crossed on his chest, then they left, leaving Starfire alone with her thoughts and the dull-colored room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Green&Orange~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once arriving to the entrance of the woods they spotted the trashed communicator of Starfire, Robin picked it up inspecting it then handing it to Raven, "It's Starfire's alright." she uttered, before handing it to Robin whom put it away in one of his compartments on his belt. Raven levitated above the trees searching for any sign of Starfire, while Robin walked around looking for any leads or anything giving away her location.

Raven looked around the fairly large forest searching for cabins or any bothered soil _hopefully there weren't any, _she flew around the whole edge of the lush forest until she spotted a small-out-of-place-creek, she decided to check it out. Landing near the creek she used her magic to move the water around to see if there was anything in it but came up with nothing. _Not even fish?_ She pondered. Bending down to take a better look at the water, she noted the water unmoving, curious she touched the water making a slight ripple. She rubbed her fingers together the water was velvety and it smelled strangely intoxicating, before she knew it she fell unconscious.

Robin searched and searched but came up with nothing he decided to check in the morning when they were all more alert. He contacted Raven's communicator hoping to see her beautiful, small, pale-skinned face. After a minute of waiting for her to answer he decided to contact Cyborg asking him to pin-point Raven's location. After speaking to Cyborg he decided to trek through the forest in hopes of finding her. He walked looking for clues about her lack of communication, till he found a trail, jogging towards it he decided running down this path looking left and right, every once in a while he called out for her hoping to hear a response. His communicator buzzed "Where is she?" he said out-of-breath;

As Cyborg guided Robin to where Raven was Robin thanked him and signed off, Robin headed towards a small creek.

After passing the trees he arrived at the strange-silent-creek, Robin looked around until his hidden eyes found her unconscious body next to the ever so still water, he sprinted towards her, taking off his glove before putting it on her neck feeling for a pulse, **boom boom boom**, the soft beating of her blood pumping against his fingers brought utter bliss and relief to his heart, he smiled and put his glove back on, then proceeded to pick up Raven bridal-style and carry her towards his R-cycle, where they would soon call Cy for a ride.

After telling Robin how to find Raven, Cyborg sat near a peaceful butt-in-air Beastboy, he looked around hoping some trouble came soon otherwise he would fall asleep, he rubbed his human eye with a metallic hand. "Man, where is the action? Imma fall asleep if these dudes don't get here soon." he let out a yawn. Resting on his palms he took in the beautiful sight of the waning moon, his human eye slowly fluttering closed, until he heard someone's footsteps to his far right, he sat upright immediately peering to his right where he saw the silhouette of woman walking across the street wearing what seemed like a long dress. Cyborg used his mechanical eyed to zoom in, the woman had long wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back, she wore a simple blue sundress, but what sparked Cyborg's curiosity was that her shoes had several holes and were pretty worn out, and her dress had several patches on it, along with small tears at the hems of her old dress.

The girl must have felt she was being watched and turned curiously to where Cyborg was sitting, he expected her to have a shocked expression, but instead she had an amused look on her thin face. She shyly waved and beamed at him, a glimmer in her light hazel eyes, he waved back and she continued on her way. He felt a wave of emotions; confusion, excitement, anticipation, sadness, doubt, anger, and a little hope. His emotions were soon pushed aside when Robin contacted Cyborg telling him to bring the T-car around since Raven was unconscious, Cy then picked up the green-skinned boy and laid him in the backseat. He quickly turned on the car and put his 'baby' in drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing and following! BartWLewis, Looove, KaytieGrl, willwork4donuts, Pumpkin-love33, narutotheyellowflash, El Angel de la Eternidad, OtEpShAmAyA, and all the guests. **

**Now to mention the followers who don't review :3, Aniogx, BeastGreen, BigBlackPR, Brony-Man1134, Fudgums, Loverofanime1324, Nkcandygirl, ProgKiller, RTMac1989, RiseofDarkNatsu, XxXAmyLeeForeverXxX, Zillahez13, adbest, narusakulove97, poxander, shadowduskmon, silent-1-piano, tbell013. Thanks for the support! :) **

Robin stood by Raven's side in the hospital-ward, even after Cyborg said she was okay and just sleeping. He stayed there pacing back and forth, he rejected the offer to sit, jut kept walking around looking out the window then back to the sleeping beauty. His stomach grumbled at him, his body screamed for him to sleep, but his mind kept going-kept wondering why she fell unconscious? Why the three of them were attacked, who was the person that attacked them, so many questions begging to be answered.

_If only raven would wake up._

He finally decided to sit, slowly his brain began slowing down with the amount of questions, his eyes slowly closing, _sleeping for three hours is not enough, _taking off his mask he rubbed his eyes. His elbow resting on the bed, Raven laid on quite peacefully, his temple laying on his gloved fist, Raven's sweet aroma of tea and books filled his nostrils demanding him to fall asleep next to his beautiful bird. For once he was going to listen to his body, and with that he drifted to a deep sleep, (deep for robin).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~G&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beastboy awoke to the darkness of his room, rubbing his head he pondered on what happened. Flashes of the earlier battle buzzed around his head. **Starfire. **His green-forest eyes widened, he remembered how she was in pain and that woman. A low growl escaped his lips. He jumped out of bed, becoming momentarily dizzy, shaking his head to regain balance, he walked to the hospital ward in hopes of seeing Starfire there. On his way there he walked past his best and most-trusted friend Cyborg.

"Whoa, where you going little dude?" Cyborg called after Beastboy, stopping on heel and turning around he replied. "I am going to see if Starfire is alright." Cyborg shook his head and muttered "Oh man." the half-machine totally forgetting about BB's super sensitive hearing, realized his mistake a little too late.

"What do you _mean_ 'oh man'?" Beastboy urged.

"Well…" "Stop beating around the bush and just say it." he growled impatiently.

"She was taken." Cyborg responded emotionless.

"What are we doing here then?!" he declared stunned.

"Robin, suggested we search in the morning, since Raven and you at the time were unconscious." Beastboy's expression softened.

"I'm awake now, we can go search for her." he suggested.

"I have to recharge before I power down. We can search for her in the morning Beastboy, she is stronger than you think, I'm pretty sure she can hold her own."

Beastboy let out an exasperated sigh before running to the stairs that led to the roof.

"What are you going to do?" Cyborg shouted after him.

"I'm going to find her." and with that he and his light-red uniform disappeared.

"He don't even know where he's going." Cyborg muttered to himself shaking his head, "I better help him find where the place is." the metal man went to his room sending the directions to Bb's communicator, where the signal of Starfire's communicator was lost then, plugged himself to recharge.

"You go and find her bro." shutting his human eye he silently turned off and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gar&Kori~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the people left, Starfire stood up and tried to fly but nothing, she concentrated all of her thoughts on happy things but her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She then tried to summon her star bolts. No luck.

"Perhaps my strength helps me to escape." she threw a punch to the wall but instead of shattering the brick prison enclose, it broke her wrist. A keypad's buttons being punched caught Starfire's attention, the door slid open to reveal Alani with a small black pouch.

"I probably should have warned you about that." she joked.

"What did you do to me?" The alien princess' eyes watered with hopelessness.

"I used a spell to disconnect your emotions to your powers. That is how your powers work, right?" Starfire nodded sadly.

"Give me your arm." Alani extended her hand to Star, with a lighthearted smile on her face.

The orange-pigmented alien, delicately rested her swollen purple wrist in the friendly abductor's small smooth hand. The kind beautiful woman reached in her pouch, pulling out a small creature; it was short, plump and the size of her middle finger, its color was a lime green but its eyes were light yellow. Alani noted the curious gaze of Star and decided to fill her in on what it was.

"This is called a snorfblat, they are little creatures that come from the planet Lezterp. They are helpful creatures, my people use them to heal their wounds and breed them, but other planets prefer to just use them and throw their lifeless bodies away." pinching the bridge of her nose she muttered, "and they ask why they are going extinct."

"How?" was all Starfire could say, she was baffled about these creatures and that this woman, was, _might,_ be an alien like her.

"Well depends on how severe your wound is, they help even if they die when they are done, their saliva provides an extreme amount of vitamins and proteins that seep through the skin to heal the wound, its takes a while to work, but it works." Alani placed the creature on Starfire's wrist and quickly the pain was waning.

"Are you-." "From another planet? Yes. Well actually I'm from another dimension."

The puzzled looked on Starfire's face earned a giggled from Alani, "I come from the planet Cissaruj, its sort of like Earth except the water is Red and trees are blue. Oh, yeah and cigam, is something almost half of the population know how to perform." Alani gave her a kind smile before elaborating on what Cigam was, "Cigam is magic in English." Starfire's mouth did an O shape.

"How did you arrive here, on planet Earth?"

"Well, my father Nevar is a half-demon sorcerer and has always wanted to visit other dimensions, one day he was successful but instead of him going through the portal I got sucked in and well. Here I am!" she shrugged.

"Anymore questions?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, what did you mean by, you know how it hurts being in restraints."

A sigh escaped her lips, "Any _more_ questions." she said with an unpleasant look on her face.

"How did you know my name?"

Alani bit her lower lip, "I gave part of my life to see people's weaknesses."

Shock tainted Starfire's lovely face, "Why?"

"You can't know everything." with a smile she picked up the little creature from the strong warrior's, now normal looking wrist and walked away, locking the door behind her.

Starfire was left baffled, she didn't know what to say of all of this, she even forgot to thank her newly found _friend?_

**(A.N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? Did you like it? THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING: Tell me if you got the reference ;D, also tell me what you think about Alani? I watch too much peppa pig, (I blame my siblings) Well I am going on holiday so I won't be here for two weeks, that means no updating :( . I could update but it would be full of grammatical errors and no spaces :( , oh wait maybe my cousin lets me use her laptop! :) see ya'll later! And maybe LivingTheSPNLife might work on chapter two for ****Losing is not and option! (she is amazing at writing!) P.P.S can't wait to have fun at the beach! Wish me luck! Bye! :D**

~Nariko


	8. Dimensions?

**DUDES! i'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! a lot of stuff happened and the internet and all this crap! ACK! sorry for not updating. also i had this theory that since scientists discovered different dimensions why cant our fanfics have dimensions too. i mean people write fanfics, and their story is sort of like their own little dimension. BBxRae BBxSF, RobxRae, RobxStar. all these pairings are like big dimensions but the stories are like littler dimensions inside. get it? no. well im just crazy so i understand if you dont get it especially since i suck at giving descriptions! so on with the show! **

**~Nariko**

Chapter 8

Beastboy received the coordinates to where Starfire's communicator's trail cut off. He morphed into a bloodhound sniffing the ground, trying to find that familiar strawberry shampoo and early morning smell. He ran around, changed into a bunch of different animals yet her trail always ended at the mysteriously still pond. Determination and rage filled his now empty one track mind, quickly changing into a angler he jumped in the water.

Using the light attached to his head, he could now see through the pitch black water, he was so busy focusing on finding a body or any remnants of Starfire, that he didn't notice the lack of any living creature. Propelling his body to the bottom of the smooth sandy pond floor, he saw a small latch and a keypad covered in a glass case. Changing his animal form into a great-white shark he plunged towards the glass case, in hopes of shattering it.

He looked at the small case in mint condition, unwavering passion fueled him, he rammed it a few more times; his head, a throbbing sting. A small crack tainted the perfection of the glass, drifting in an out of consciousness he swam to the surface and changed into his human form, for fear of falling asleep under water. Panting of exhaustion, he laid on the edge of the pond, small soft footsteps slowly approached him. Unable to stay awake anymore he let the sleep over take him.

Splash.

Sputtering, Beastboy snapped his head up, into an alert position, to see who threw a cold bucket of water at him. His dark green eyes saw a gaze from the shadows, the gaze belonged to that of a teenage girl with big hazel eyes, she was tall and had a lean figure, with long black wavy hair; her long blue sun-dress had patches, the hem of her dress tattered, and she was barefoot.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked the strange girl. "My name is Ylime, or Emily in your language" her soft voice replied. Slanting his head, he eyed her in curiosity, until he noticed his surroundings. The walls were unique in formation and rocky, must be a cave? It smelled like a wet cement pavement after the rain; he looked down at himself, he was tied to a chair.

"Why am I," he struggled to get loose, "tied" he exhaled.

The girl stepped forward, her lightly tanned orange skin glistened in the dim lighting of the place. Orange? Starfire! "You are tied down because, I cannot risk you escaping, without hearing the story."

"I don't have time for your stories kid! I need to rescue Starfire!" he growled impatiently, altering into a rat, getting out of his ties; then quickly changing into a German Sheppard to sniff out Starfire. "Is she your lover?" the girl called out to him. Beastboy sniffed the floor petulantly, I have no time for you. A small growl escaped his lips.

"Is her skin color orange? Does she also have crimson red-hair?" This caught Beastboy's attention, reverting back to his human form he faced towards Emily.  
"What do you know?" he pressed. "She is not near here, she wasn't down in that pond either." "Tell me." he hissed. Sitting on the floor she patted the floor next to her. BB shook his head muttering that he would rather stand.

Sighing she brought her knees up to her chest, "My sister, well not really sister but we grew up together she is two years older than me. Came here a year ago, we are from a different dimension. I was sent to retrieve her before…" pausing she inhaled sharply. "She only has a few years left, depending on her actions, we want her to live longer but she refused and decided to come here instead until her time was up." a small tear rolled down her cheek. "She denies any help, she doesn't care if she dies or how she dies." "What does this have to do with Starfire and me?" the girl stood up dusting her dress off, "well it seems my sister's friend needs your friend." "why?"  
She shrugged, "but I know where they are." Beastboy ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "tell me! Where is she?!" the girl pushed him off, "Take me to your group." I need to speak to them all, you alone cannot do this." Beastboy just nodded wanting to get her to spill all the information she had. He mutated into a pterodactyl grabbing onto her abdomen, he zipped towards the tower.

Raven's POV

Awaking to darkness and soft breathing, she scanned the room and noted she was in the medical ward. Quietly and swiftly she floated to the common room, making sure not to awake the sleeping Robin. Quickly arriving she looked around noticing that the sun was going to rise in an hour. Preparing a cup of tea she decided to check on Beastboy, phasing through the floor she appeared in front of his door. Using her powers she searched his room for any sign of his heartbeat or presence. Nothing. Rapidly passing through his door she scanned the area, seeing everything was left untouched she breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the kitchen.

"Where is he?" she thought to herself. Starfire. Her groggy state of mind alerted her to remember, her jaw clenched and unclenched. Went to look for her huh? Pouring the hot water in her favorite mug followed by the tea leaves, of which were suppose to help give her a little energy, she suspected someone behind her. Slightly turning her head, from the corner of her eye she saw a bed-head Robin.

"Did I wake you?" her emotionless voice asked.  
"No, I just didn't hear your breathing and I…"

"You what?"

"I got worried." he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

A blush appeared on her pale grey cheeks, both of their gazes locked. (Well mask and eyes.)

The sound of a door opening caught their attention, it was Beastboy, walking along with a strange girl.

"Who is that? And why is she in the Tower? Beastboy you-/" Robin stated before he was interrupted by Beastboy.

"This is Ylime, or Emily. She is here to help us find Starfire." Beastboy faced the girl standing beside him, "tell them."

"My sister and her friend have your teammate."  
Raven saw the girl's really light orange skin color, her hazel blue eyes, that familiar smile.

"Who are your parents?" raven deadpanned.  
"My parents do not interest you, let us focus on my sister and your friend."

"But it does interest us." Robin interjected.

Emily sighed, "My mother's name is Drahcir, and my father's name is R'dnairok."

"That is Richard and Koriand'r backwards?" Raven stated.

"What?" Beastboy said with a perplexed face.

She told them the story of how she was from another dimension and about how it was her mission to bring her 'sister' home.

"So how does your mother look like?" Robin asked curiously.  
"Like you but a girl version." Ylime stated bluntly.

Beastboy started snickering then laughing his butt off. Robin glared at him before asking her another question. "Where are they? Your sister and her friend?"

"They are hidden under a secret cave, but if you do not know the way, you will alert them to your presence."

"We can take them." Robin stated, punching his fist in his open palm.

"No, they have several traps set up, plus my sister's magic is very strong, combined with her companion who is supposedly very smart, you must learn the way first."

"Raven's magic is very powerful." Robin argued.

Emily faced Raven, with a sigh she recalled "Your daughter is my sister."


	9. Where are you?

**So i'm kind of worried that you readers didn't like the last chapter. Sorry. but umm thanks willwork4donuts for the nice review and i hope i can improve this story, i actually have a marvelous idea for my next story. tell e what you peeps think, Beastboy is tired of Robin always being right, so he makes it his mission to aggravate Robin until he admits Beastboy is right for once. but what happens when we throw in cupid to the mix? ~ i got this idea when i read a wonderful fan fic involving a lot of boys after Starfire, when they are hit with cupid's arrows. i forgot the name of the story but check it out if you see it! Please tell me what you guys think of the chapters? also i think i might write like 5 more chapters. :( aww its gonna end soon.**

**~N**ariko

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there. Raven had a kid? When did this happen?" Beastboy exclaimed.  
"Not this 'Raven', but Nevar. Him and his wife Dleifrag had my sister." Ylime explained with a smirk.

Robin being good at cracking some codes, especially speaking backwards realized the girl was speaking about Garfield and Raven.

"Raven and Garfield had a baby? And Gar was the mom? Hahaha." Robin hysterically chortled.

"Ha ha ha. I wouldn't be laughing seeing as you were a mom too." Beastboy retorted.

"She has mine and Gar's powers then." Raven confirmed in her flat tone.

"Yes, she is quite skilled." Ylime established in a sad note.

"So you are Starfire and Robin's kid, huh?" Cyborg insinuated.

Robin and Beastboy focused their attention at the lone robot standing by the hallway door.

"That is correct." Ylime nodded in agreement.

"Then what kind of powers do you have?" Robin asked curiously and rather rudely.

"I have my father's strength and energy, I also have my mother's agility. But she doesn't teach me a lot, she says I should focus on my father's powers first and teaching me her tricks could be dangerous for me." Although dad really isn't home to help me with my powers, he never has much time now, ever since mom decided he should move closer to his home, he only visits me on the weekends when mom isn't home. They don't need to know that though.

"Yup, that sounds like something mama Robin would do." Beastboy sneered.

Giving Beastboy the death glare through his mask, he proceeded to ask how they could infiltrate the secret cave, that Starfire was being held in.

"Well, the cave's opening is near the toxin-pond, but upon entering the cave you will notice that it has a dead end, well this is false. It is a projected image to keep wanders away, they will also set off noises to distract you, leading them to push you all away but you must keep going."

"Alright team lets go rescue Starfire!" Beastboy proclaimed in a leader-like manner, leading the team outside the door.

"Hey, I'm the leader." Robin pouted (which he would deny till death that he ever 'pouted') before following them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Green missing Orange ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a speedy arrival at the cave, they all looked to Ylime for further instructions.  
"Alright so here is the map of the place, keep it with you at all times, if you lose it… I can't help you find your way back. I will warn you now, this place is full of tricks and traps. The map will help you with some but you must figure out the rest on your own. Use logic, quick thinking, and most importantly, trust." Ylime handed Beastboy the map and she stepped out of their way as they ascended towards the dark musty cave.

Cyborg used his mechanical lamp to light the way, Beastboy and Robin approached the fake end of the cave still steadfast. After several steps they heard a low guttural growl, unnerved they still continued forward, even after several other terrifying noises and shadows they progressed on wards, well more like Raven kept going with everyone right behind her. When they came upon an intersection they used the map, scribbled by the drawing of the intersection was, Left=abyss, right=unknown thing.

"The right one is circled so I guess we go right?" Beastboy pondered  
Raven's eyes grew wide, Robin turned to ask her opinion of which side to take and noticed the look on her face.

"Raven?"

WHAT THE? Did I just see that? She shook her head and uttered indifferently "the one on the right is a room filled with hallucinogenic gas, the left path is an abyss. The right one is circled for a reason, it means we have to push forward. No matter what things we see, I recommend you boys keep your eyes close, I will lead us forward."

The guys nodded in agreement and shut their eyes, except for Robin. He didn't want her to be the only one to experience, whatever she was going to experience. Placing a hand on her shoulder he attempted a smile, which ended up being a small grin, "you aren't going to do this alone." A light blush tinted her cheeks, nodding in understanding and slight defeat, since he wasn't one to argue with, always getting your way, huh, Robin. Slowly stepping into the right passage, Raven and Robin walked alongside each other. Using her telekinetic powers she grabbed the teens' hands maneuvering them the way they were going. Step by step, each breath, further giving the birds very vivid visions. Half-way through the passage, Raven and Robin were holding hands, each experiencing cringe worthy delusions. Cyborg and Beastboy had their eyes shut tightly, they couldn't possibly understand what the young titans were experiencing. Robin saw the fear in Raven's distorted eyes, pushing past his fears he ran, pulling Raven along with him.

Exiting the hallucinogenic filled tunnel, Beastboy and Cyborg slowly opened their eyes and experienced slight horrid affected perceptions, taking a break until the optical illusion escaped their body, they checked the map. Keep right, look down, notice the difference. Cautiously walking forward, they immediately flicked their eyes to the ground. The cavern's floor changed into a darker shade on some pieces, creeping past the very difficult to see changes they safely made it across.

Passing several booby traps, fake illusions, and solving several puzzles they made it to a big black room with several different doors, in a complete circle.

"Now, what?" Cyborg asked frustrated with the never-ending puzzling cave.

"Check the rooms, I guess?" Beastboy replied.

"No, if we open the wrong door it will give us away. Raven can you use your powers to search for Star?" Robin disclosed.

Nodding, she searched all the doors, until she felt a very faint familiar presence, but it was so, vague, she doubted that it was her. Turning to Beastboy she eyed him and the possible door, letting a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she called to him "Beastboy, smell for her over by that door." Be careful.

Robin saw the hint of concern in her eyes, it was very obscure but he knew she was worried for him. The thought of her being apprehensive to let her ex go alone, pissed him off. But he stayed quiet.

Cooperating with the half-demons demand, he changed into a bloodhound and sniffed out by the door Raven suggested, at first he didn't get any traces of Starfire until he inhaled deeply. Strawberry shampoo. Turning into a flea he slipped under the door and saw Starfire laying on the cold cement ground. Quickly changing back he sprinted up to her and threw his arms around her, he didn't care how creepy it seemed hugging her while she was asleep, he was just happy she was alive. Eyes growing wide he freaked, I forgot to check if she was even alive!? STUPID! He forgot to check for a pulse, ripping off his glove he put two fingers up to her neck. bump, bump. A relaxed heartbeat against his green phalanges is what he felt, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"We aren't murderers you know." a silky voice spoke from the shadows.

Nimbly turning around, he found himself face to face with a beautiful pale faced girl.

**A/N: Reasons why Raven and Beastboy's kid is much more beautiful then Emily~Ylime, is because this is another dimension and i really do think Raven is as gorgeous as Starfire. **


End file.
